HEY BLAINE, IT'S ME KURT! ME!
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Well, this is a crazy story set in Season 2's Valentines Day. If this story was canon there would've been NONE of the When I Get You Alone craziness. Please enjoy, it's not meant to be serious.


**A.N: The title is what Kurt should've been screaming in Silly Love Songs when Blaine thinks Frizzhead is the bee's knees! So this is what I think Kurt should've done. **

**So, here is a story with a screaming Kurt in it. Be happy. **

**Disclaimer- I disclaim I don't own Glee. **

**XxXxX**

"At the Gap," Blaine said, answering David's question.

"W-why the Gap?" Kurt stammers nervously. He never mentioned liking the Gap. Oh, the people that work there! When Kurt walked by it yesterday he saw a curly haired twenty something year old folding sweaters wrong! Kurt was prepared to strangle that guy with the closest scarf.

"Oh, the guy that I like is the assistant manager(1)," Blaine said to Kurt and Kurt's face fell. Why didn't Blaine say 'Oh, the guy that I like is you, Kurt. You, the person I sing Katy Perry songs to, you, the person that bought me those horrific pink sunglasses even though they hurt your eyes, you, the person who has taken all the crap bullies threw at him so he could love who he loves. No, not some assistant manager at the Gap. We're singing at the Gap because we're all going for celebratory smoothies at the smoothie bar next door to it after I sweep you off your feet.'

Blaine likes Frizzhead. Blaine likes that callous, loser of a thing that can't even fold a cashmere sweater. Ok, Kurt WAS being a bit harsh. The dude DID have to fold while listening to his iPod.

"Why?" Kurt said louder after Wes had banged his gavel.

The room went silent and Kurt could see Nick and Jeff staring agog at Kurt, actually holding a bucket of popcorn.

"Because I like him," Blaine said slowly, not understanding.

"Why?" Kurt repeated, "Why? Why do you like him? What does he have that I don't? Apart from the inability to fold an item of clothing with both hands and not managing to get a haircut that doesn't make combs hate him!"

"I don't get it," said Blaine the crush... crusher, "You're my friend, you're suppost to be surportive,"

"FRIEND! SEE? I'M JUST YOUR DAMN FRIEND! I've idolised you, I've worshipped you, I moved SCHOOLS because YOU said it would be better! And I thought 'HELL WITH IT! At least I get to see Blaine everyday! Brave, wise and unbelievably handsome Blaine!' But now you decide having me as a FOLLOWER isn't good enough for YOU! You need an assistant manager of a clothes shop in a strip mall," Kurt yelled, his voice getting higher and higher, face growing red. Wes had given up trying to have order and instead was sharing a bucket of popcorn with David and Thad. Kurt heard someone slurp somewhere in the room and a crunch somewhere else. Had the Warbler Meeting Room turned into a magical candy bar?! Apparently as one Warbler took it upon himself to walk around with a flashlight shushing people and clearing up mess.

"Why are you yelling? What do you mean-" Blaine said but couldn't find words to finish the sentence with, instead looking at Kurt shocked. Finally it clicked in his brain.

"And it's sad to think that I thought that you would be working a flash mob for ME, singing like a sex god and serenading the designer jeans off me. But NO I'll just have my 17th Valentines single again, eating ice cream with a bunch of girls moaning on about how Blaine's hooking up with the assistant manager now," Kurt said, his voice breaking, showing he was actually more upset than angry.

"I just- I need you Blaine. You gave me hope. I was always isolated, by myself, not knowing that I wasn't the only one that liked people he couldn't get. When I met you I melted into my boots and that was before I knew you were gay. I really like you. I love you. I care for you so much that I cancel all plans, dropping everything just so I could go out to see a play with you or go to a restaurant. As a friend. And it still made my day. Now I know it's not worth it and I might as well move onto some other guy," Kurt said quietly and looked at the floor, not tearing his eyes away from a candy wrapper someone had discarded.

"Kurt, I-I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry your upset because you shouldn't be. Beautiful boys like you should never be upset. And never should they be forced to cry. Unless its for a fabulous play," Blaine says and half smiles at Kurt who sniffed and looked up.

"I really like you too, Kurt but as you can see, I mess too much up. I'm so naïve and oblivious that I don't see these things," Blaine said.

"I'm sick of talking, I'm making the first move, sorry Mr Dapper Pants," Kurt says, grabs Blaine by his shirt and kisses him on the lips.

The room erupts in cheers and you can hear flashes of cameras and phones. Someone (probably Nick) had put on 'I Like That'.

Wes eventually grew withdrawal symptoms because he hadn't used his gavel in over ten minutes so he bashed it against the basher thing and yelled for order.

"Nick! Get that suggestive but extremely annoying song off before you head is off and rolling around on the floor!" Wes orders and Nick switches the cd player of instantly.

"Kurt, B-Blaine?" David said, trying to get the boys to stop kissing.

"No PDK," Wes said.

"No public display of Klaine? That's kinda harsh for all us fan girls out there!" Jeff complained.

"No passionate *and* disruptive kissing," Wes sighed, "No public display of affection is kinda extreme,"

Kurt and Blaine still hadn't broken apart so Nick and Jeff grabbed one boy, pulled and eventually the couple let go of each other, gasping for air.

"You sound like my goldfish," Nick states causing everybody apart from Jeff to stare at him with a confused face.

"All the bowls were in the dishwasher so I keep him on a plate full of water. Good old Sushi doesn't move! Mr Pickles nearly ate him though..." said Nick the simple minded person.

"How many animals can you keep in Dalton?!" Kurt asks.

"One. Sushi was originally a inhabitant of my fish tank," David said and glared at Nick.

"I'll bring my pet in," Kurt said.

"You have a pet?" Blaine says, raising an eyebrow.

"Finn. I seriously think that boy is half dinosaur half dog," Kurt sighs and shows everyone the picture of Finn at Thanksgiving. They all instantly understood Kurt.

**(1) You probably already know but up to there is from Silly Love Songs. **

**A.N: I'm seriously crazy. Something is wrong with me... :) **


End file.
